1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a scheduling apparatus and method of an intelligent mobile communication terminal that is capable of learning a user's habit of using a mobile terminal so as to predict and execute a future function that the terminal user would use.
2. Background of Related Art
Mobile communication terminals have various supplementary functions in addition to general telephone functions. Such functions, however, may be limited to passive functions such as storing a phone number in a phone book in response to a key input of a user or displaying a message and alarming at a user's previously inputted date or time for management of some schedules.
Some functions are frequently used and other functions are not used. Additionally, sometimes only the frequently used functions are available for a specific time zone. That is, users may commonly use a specific function for a specific time zone unconsciously. Thus, the functions and time used by users may be different depending on users' habit of using the mobile terminals.
Users may perform the same function habitually or perform a key manipulation for a phone call. Frequently used phone numbers can be simply performed by using an abbreviated button. However, functions such as a short message service (SMS), e-mail, the Internet, games and reproduction of multimedia such as MP3 may be executed by several key manipulations, thereby causing a problem that the user must repeatedly perform the same procedure each time.